James Greenlee (1707-?)
__TOC__|left]] OVERVIEW James Green settled on Cedar Creek in southern Rockbridge County, above the Natural Bridge. He married Mary Elizabeth McDowell. The conneciton, if any, between Mary Elizabeth McDowell's and the John McDowell (?-1742) who was killed by Indians on Borden's grant in 1742 is not clear. Genealogical Keynotes Vita * Born: 1707 in Waterford Ireland * Married: * Died: * Burial: Ancestry x is the son of Unknown (?-?) and Unknown (?-?). Spouse(s) *Mrs. Mary Elizabeth McDowell Child List *John Greenlee (?-1738) b: October 4, 1738 *James GREENLEE b: 1740 *Grace GREENLEE *Samuel GREENLEE *James II GREENLEE Family History Alternative Interpretation Records #December 10, 1745. (4) James Greenlee--Constable--vice William Moore in Benj. Borden's Co.Chalkley Vol 1:13 #APRIL 16, 1746. Erwin Patterson, sp. Bail for James Greenlee.Chalkley Vol 1:13 #SEPTEMBER 17, 1746. (106) Roger Keys bound to peace towards James Greenlee. Chalkley Vol 1:22 #MAY 26, 1750. James Greenlee, being unable to read or write, is released from being Constable. Chalkley Vol 1:41 #MARCH 17, 1756. John Burns, servant of James Greenlee. Chalkley Vol 1:71 #NOVEMBER 19, 1756. John Burns, servant of James Greenlee; Chalkley Vol 1:74 #FEBRUARY 21, 1763. Robert Lusk vs. James Greenlee } Abates by death of defendant Chalkley Vol 1:104 #1763, APRIL 25. John Greenlee appointed guardian of Mary Greenlee, orphan of James Greenlee. source: Chalkley Vol 1:105. #1763, SEPTEMBER 21, John Greenlee qualified Lieutenant of Militia.Chalkley Vol 1:109 #Page 385.--15th February, 1765: Reported by Andw. Hall, Jas. Buchanan, viz: For John McCroskey, for Alex. Telford, for Rev. Jno. Brown, for William Patton, for Cap. Saml. McDowell, for James Greenlee, deceased; for Jno. Lyle, deceased; for David McCroskey, for Saml. Dunlap, for Jacob Anderson, for Andrew Hays, for Robt. Allison, for James Buchanan, for Andw. Buchanan, for Wm. Davies, for Wm. Berry, for James McKees, for Wm. Lusk, for Edward Tarr, for James McLang, for Henry McLang, for Isaac Anderson, for John Buntin, for William Young, for James Anderson, for James Thompson, for John Allison; for Alex. McCroskey, Jas. Duncan present; for Saml. Robinson, for Andw. Fitzpatrick. Chalkley Vol 1:450 #1742 COPIES OF MUSTERS OF AUGUSTA COUNTY. William Beverley, Esq., County Lieutenant; James Patton, Colonel; Capt.John Smith, No. 1; Capt. Andrew Lewis, No. 2; Capt. John Buchanan; No. 3; Capt. James Cathey, No. 4; Capt. John Christian, No. 5; Capt Sam Gay, No. 6; Capt. Peter Sheul (Scholl), No. 7; Capt. James Gill (First Burgess), No. 8; Capt. John Willson, No. 9; Capt. Hugh Thompson, No. 10; Capt. George Robinson, No. 11; Capt. John McDowell, No. 12. Heare followeth a list of all the Muster (?) of Augusta County under their respective officers and Captains:Capt. John Buchanan's List: John Buchanan, Captain; Will Evins, Lieutenant; Josef Catton, Ensign; John Mitchell, Sergeant; Joseph Kanada, James Cooke, Charles Donocho, Solo Moffett, Jas. Sunderlin, Will Sayers, John Dyche, Rob. Catton, Charles Gamble, Sam Walker, Alex. Walker, John Walker, Joseph Walker, Cha. Hays, And. Martin, John Edmoston, Jas. Robinson, Ths. Duchart, Will Quinn, Thomas Williams, Jab Anderson, Joh Anderson, James Anderson, Isaac Anderson, And. Hays, John McCroserce, Will Buchanan, Rich. Courser, Sam Dunlap, Will Lonchrage, Rob. Dunlap, Jams Ecken, Will McCantes, John Moor, Will Moor, David Moor, Alex. Moor, And. Moor, Will Mitchel, Nathn. Evins, John Stephenson, James Eken, Jas. Greenlee, John Paul, Mat. Lyle, Joh. Gray, Ths. McSpedan, Joh. Mathews, Will Armstrong, Rob. Huddon, Will Hall, Sam. Gray, Isaac Taylor, Michael O'Docherty, Sam McClewer, Edw. Boyle, Will Humphrey, Nathn. McClewer, John Philip Weaver. Challey Vol 2:507-508 #Chalkley, Vol 3:76, Page 210.--15th February, 1763. Mary and John Greenlee's bond (with Archibald Alexander, James Lockhart) as administrator of James Greenlee. #Chalkley, Vol 3:79, Page 257.--25th April, 1763. John Greenlee's bond (with James McDowell) as guardian (appointed) to Mary Greenlee, orphan of Jas. Greenlee. #Chalkley, Vol 3:81, Page 289.--16th April, 1763. James Greenlee's estate appraised, by Saml. McDowell, Jno. McClung, Jas. McDowell--Negro slaves; Robt. Brownfield's note, Robt. Telford's note, Geo. Seaton's note, David Griffey's note, Lewis Morgan's note, Jno. Logan's note, Jno. Skilton's note, Robt. Bradshaw's note; debt vs. Thos. Cottrel. Insolvent notes of Lawrence Moiren, Joseph and Robt. Tarr, Ezekiel Clements, Jno. Ross, Thos. Taylor, Lawrence Moiren, Patrick Downing, Wm. Centern. #Chalkley, Vol 3:252, Page 19.--6th February, 1745-6. John Patteet, of Frederick County, yeoman. Whereas, James Greenlee, of County of Augusta, yeoman, is bound to John Pateet by covenant relating to two tracts of land lying on South Branch of James River containing 550 acres, purchased by John from James to Charles Sinckler, laborer. Assignment to Charles of John's rights under the covenant with Greenlee. #Chalkley, Vol 3:263, Page 369.--27th March, 1747. Benj. Borden to James Greenlee (sold in testator's lifetime); 200 acres, 5 shillings current money Virginia, part of 92,100. &c.; corner to John McDowell; Ephraim McDowell's line. Tested and acknowledged as above. #Chalkley, Vol 3:293, Page 43.--28th November, 1750. Same to John Stevenson, 149 acres; corner John Boyd; corner Greenlee. #Chalkley, Vol 3:306, Page 487.--20th August, 1752. Thomas and Jane Williams to James Greenlee, 400 acres in Fork of James; Erwin Patterson's survey. Teste: Mathew Campbell, Jno. Mathews, Jr., Wm. Elliot. #Chalkley, Vol 3:309, Page 101.--21st March, 1753. Same to John Peteet, 40 acres by patent dated as above. James River; corner James Greenlee. #Chalkley, Vol 3:318, Page 505.--21st November, 1753. Same to Nathan Peoples, 187-1/2 acres Borden's land; James Greenlee's and John Gray's, deceased, line; cor. above, McSpeadin's line; Mathew Lyle's cor. #Chalkley, Vol 3:341, Page 280.--13th March, 1756. William Coruthers and Margaret ( ) to John Macky, £115, 361 acres, part of Borden's 92.100 and conveyed to William by John Mathews, gent., 18th June, 1748. Cor. John White in James Greenlee's line; cor. Samuel Gray's new survey; said Coruthers' old survey. #Chalkley, Vol 3:347, Page 168.--29th January, 1761. Same to David Gray, £__, 100 acres of 92100, James Greenlee's cor. on John Davidson's line; Moses Whiteside's line, William Gray's cor. #Chalkley, Vol 3:367, Page 176.--7th February, 1761. Same to Samuel Davis, £__, 200 acres of 92100; cor. James Anderson in a line of a tract of 636, said to be sold by John Buchanan, gent., unto Robert Allison, side of Mount Atlas; cor. tract surveyed for Mr. James Greenlee, William Davis' Cor. #Chalkley, Vol 3:377, Page 17.--16th May, 1761. Jno. White and Katherine ( ) to Wm. Peoples, £48, 187-1/2 acres; cor. to Corruthers in James Greenlee's line; Nathaniel People's cor. #Chalkley, Vol 3:382, Page 205.--17th May, 1702. George Stevenson, of Louisa, and Rebecca ( ) to Samuel Henderson, of Albemarle, £4, 200 acres in Borden's tract, Greenlee's line; cor. McMurray. John Stevenson's line; cor. Thos. Paxton; cor. James Greenlee. Teste: Wm. Graham, James Hollis, Marget ( ) Luney. #Chalkley, Vol 3:396, Page 189.--19th April, 1763. John Greenlee to James Greenlee, £25, 250 acres in forks of James River, granted to James Greenlee, Sr., Gent, deceased, who was father to said John Greenlee, who is eldest son and heir-at-law by patent, 20th September, 1745. Delivered: Samuel Greenlee, 1780. #Chalkley, Vol 3:403, Page 395.--20th September, 1763. John Bowyer and Magdalen to James McDowell, £200, Rogers Keys' line, James Greenlee's line, Samuel McDowell's line. Delivered: Samuel McDowell, May, 1773. #Chalkley, Vol 3:414, Page 687.--17th August, 1764. Samuel Davis and Mary to Samuel Lyle, £55, 200 acres of Borden's tract; corner James Anderson, north side of Mount Atlas, tract surveyed for James Greenlee; Wm. Davis' corner. Teste: James McDowell. Delivered: Samuel Lyle, August Court, 1773. #Chalkley, Vol 3:435, Page 348.--14th September, 1765. Same to William McClung, £50, 212 acres on Mill Creek; corner Henry McClung; corner Jacob Gray, Wm. Dean's line; corner survey intended for James Greenlee. Delivered: James McClung, 10th June, 1789. #Chalkley, Vol 3:437, Page 414.--2d October, 1765. David Wallace and his wife to Henry Black, £40, 210 acres on waters of Carr's Creek, part of Borden's 92100; corner James McNabb. Teste: James anr Samuel McDowell, James Greenlee, John McKee. #Chalkley, Vol 3:457, Page 435.--19th July, 1767. James McDowell and Elizabeth, of Augusta, to James Templeton, £250, 300 acres on Big Spring, a branch of North Branch of James. Teste: James Greenlee. Delivered: Jas. Templeton, 7th November, 1770. #Chalkley, Vol 3:468, Page 348.--10th May, 1768. David Gray and Ruth (mark) to James McCrosky, £18, 100 acres; James Greenlee's corner on John Davidson's line; Moses Whiteside's line; William Gray's corner. Teste: Moses Whitesides. John Carouthers. Benj. Gray. Delivered: Jas. McCoskry, son to James, 27th March, 1788. #Chalkley, Vol 3:520, Page 226.--19th December, 1771. Samuel Henderson and Jean to Michael Law, £60, 200 acres whereon said Law now lives; James Greenlee's line; corner to Rev. John Brown; John Stephenson's line; corner Thomas Paxton. Teste: Samuel Patterson, William Patton, James Patterson. #Chalkley, Vol 3:528. Page 130.--15th February, 1773. John Greenlee, of Botetourt, to Adam Reid, lease. Teste: William McKemy, David Tedford. Delivered: Ab. Wilson, 4th June, 1779. #24th March, 1817. Samuel Greenlee vs. Mary Greenlee's administrator--O. S. 306; N. S. 109--Bill, . On 14th March, 1809, Mary Greenlee of Rockbridge died a widow and intestate, leaving five children, viz: Orator, James; Mary, wife of Hugh Hays; Grace, wife of Charles McDowell; David, and 6 grandchildren, children of her deceased son John; and 3 other grandchildren, children of her deceased daughter, Margaret Montgomery. James died November, 1813. Mary was over 102 years old. Source: Chalkley Vol 2:225 References 1. White, Emma Siggins, 1902. White 1902. Genealogy of the descendants of John Walker of Wigton, Scotland, with records of a few allied families. Also war records and some fragmentary notes pertaining to the history of Virginia. 1600-1902 Research Needs records in Chalkley clearly indicate that James Greenlee was living in the Forks of the James. This is consistent with placing his homeplace on Cedar Creek, but we still need documentation to show that it was on Cedar Creek. Page Needs Contributors John Greenlee b: 4 OCT 1738 Married: 1767 in Old House, on Cedar Creek above Natural Bridge Children #James Greenlee #Elijah Greenlee #John Greenlee #Mary E. Greenlee #William Greenlee #David Greenlee #Samuel Greenlee *Wife: Hannah McClanahan *Father: Elijah McClanahan *Mother: Ann Ewing Note: When a little girl, escaped during an Indian massacre, in which her father's family were the victims. Hid under a foot log across a creek. When she and her husband were very old she went to visit one of their sons who lived in southern Georgia. She took sick and died, on the return trip he made it to North Carolina where he took sick and died. Category:Non-SMW people articles